The present invention relates to a clamp for use in joining tubular members. Band clamps are commonly used for connecting pipes, hoses, and other tubular members together, such as exhaust pipes of an automotive exhaust system. Such connections may be in a telescopic overlap joint or in an end-to-end butt joint of two tubular members. To be effective, the connection between the tubular members should provide a suitable fluid-tight seal to prevent leakage. The connection should also have a high degree of mechanical strength and be capable of easy disassembly.